


"Ellen show" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimagining13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: "The Art of imagining" on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Jared talking about you nonstop/fangirling at the Ellen show. She points it out and he gets shy</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ellen show" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 _-Our first guest is not only an Oscar winning actor, but also a successful rockstar with his band Thirty seconds to mars and a dear friend of mine. Please give it up for Jared Leto!_ –Exclaimed Ellen before the audience erupted in applause.

Jared walks into the set and hugs Ellen then waves at the crowd smiling. Ellen motions him to take a sit on the couch as the audience quiets down.

_-How are you today, Jared?_

_-I am certainly pumped thanks to this beautiful audience of yours._

_-They love you. Now, i know you’re involved in a few projects right now…_

_-Yes, yes I am. I have this online platform for the fans called VyRT and we’re trying to perfect it. I keep in touch with them there and we’re currently working on a new idea, but it’s a surprise I’ll reveal…soon._

The audience cheers with excitement and Jared chuckles.

_-We all know about suicide squad… but is there a new script in your life or are you taking a break from acting?_

_-It’s funny that you mention that… I tend to choose my roles, uh… carefully, but yeah I got a new script. Are you familiar with Y/N ‘s work?_

_-Absolutely! I’m a big fan!_ –Says Ellen grinning.

_-God, I just… she’s amazing; she has this way of portraying scenarios in such a raw and electric way.  I just had a meeting with her and we’re in talks about this new project of hers…_

- _You sound really excited_ \- Ellen says

_-I am, definitely. Can’t wait._

_-What’s the plot? Are you allowed to talk about it?_

_-I can’t yet. It’s too soon… and you know what the fun part is about working with Y/N?_

Ellen makes a face and Jared chuckles.

  


_-Wait, let me just say this and we can change the subject._ –the audience laughs- _She lets you be creative with her characters, I’m a big fan of freedom in that aspect and she gives you that. We gotta be thankful for it._

 _-Ok… you’re a big fan, we get it. –_ The audience erupts into laughter again- _Maybe crushing on her a little bit?-_ Asks Ellen teasing and Jared laughs nervously.

_-You got me.-_ He says almost as a whisper, but the audience whistles and screams.


End file.
